Akagi Sialan!
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Siang jadi kenangan. Malam jadi impian. Cintaku, semakin mendalam.


**Siang Jadi Kenangan. Malam Jadi Impian. Cintaku, semakin mendalam.**

 _Cerita ini hanya delusi semata. Jika ada kesamaan chara maupun plot utama, Saya gak mau tahu._

 _Untuk kepemilikan Lagu. Saya minta maaf pada sang penciptanya. Saya hanya meminjam sebaris saja._

 _Relakahlah._

 _._

 _._

 **Akagi – Kaga**

 **.**

 _SIALAN!_

* * *

"Siang jadi kenangan. Malam jadi impian. Cintaku, semakin mendalam-"

"Lagu itu lagi?"

Keheningan berganti dengan pandangan indah dalam matanya. Di luar sana langit menggelap. Namun bintang memberi pilihan bahwa dia lah satu-satunya yang harus berkuasa di antara gelap. Sebab bulan sedang tak ingin terlihat.

Di dalam kamar ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Dua orang gadis muda tanpa busana. Berbaring dalam satu ranjang mini yang-syukurnya-masih bisa menampung mereka berdua.

Kaga mengalihkan pandangnya pada satu-satunya suara yang telah menginterupsi keberadaannya. Lirik dari lagunya terputus seketika. Nyanyian masa kecil yang pernah diajarkan ibunya padanya. Nyanyian bahagia. Nyanyian suka cita.

Akagi.

Gadis satunya masih nyaman menguasai pandangan mata sang kekasihnya. Ditariknya selimut yang tadinya nyaris jatuh meninggalkan tubuhnya. Kini, kembali menutupi setengahnya. Akhir-akhir ini, dia sering mendengar kekasihnya menyanyikan lagu itu. Bukannya Akagi tidak suka, hanya saja dia merasa ada sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini tak begitu bisa dia selidiki dari belahan jiwanya itu.

Kaga menatap Akagi lekat.

Mereka saling menatap.

"Itu lagu yang pernah diajarkan ibuku padaku, Akagi- _san_." ucap Kaga lembut.

Akagi mendesah. Sedikit kecewa. Wajahnya cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Aku tidak bertanya." Ucapnya gaamblang. Sambil mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Membiarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya jatuh merosot mengikuti hukum gravitasi. Mimik wajahnya berubah masam. Kecut dan muram. Ditariknya kedua tangannya untuk menumpuk di atas lehernya. Mengangkat seluruh rambut yang berkumpul di sana dan mengibaskannya kesal. Dia kesal. Kaga tahu itu.

"Siang jadi kenangan..."

Kaga menarik perhatiannya dari wajah kesal Akagi. Memandangi langit yang tampak jauh lebih indah dari mana dia memandang. Menembus kaca bening yang menjadi dinding membatasi kamarnya dengan dunia luar.

Medengar lirik sepenggal itu, Akagi menggeram. Kaga malah ingin tertawa.

Akagi adalah gadis siang kenangannya.

"Malam jadi impian..."

Kaga menyambung liriknya lagi. Sambil tetap mengamati ekspresi wajah kekasihnya diam-diam. Wajah Akagi yang kesal selalu menjadi delusi yang baik baginya. Gadis malam impiannya.

"Cintaku, semakin mendalam." Lirik terakhir yang sukses membuat Akagi mendekapnya erat. Kaga terlalu menggoda.

"Tolong! Ini bukan waktunya untuk bernyanyi kan, Kaga- _san_?" serunya. Sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kaga yang menahan senyumnya. Akagi tidak suka diabaikan. Dia tidak suka Kaga bernyanyi-nyanyi riang gembira sedangkan dia dibiarkan menganggur dalam keadaan telanjang. Menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenang masa kecil. Apa tidak boleh?"

Bisa saja dia memasang wajah datarnya. Tapi sentuhan Akagi membuat hatinya merekah hangat saat ini.

Kaga tahu apa inginnya Akagi, sekali lagi. Tidak susah menebak apa yang diinginkan gadis itu jika sudah mulai bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini. Apalagi dengan keadaan telanjang dan mendekap erat tubuhnya. Kaga tahu apa maunya. Sangat tahu. Tapi dia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dia lelah. Siang tadi, sebelum merah langit menutupi bumi, mereka sudah mulai membasahi diri satu sama lain. Akagi tidak pernah merasa puas dalam setiap kegiatan seks yang mereka lakukan. Dan selalu Kaga yang menjadi korban pelecehan di atas ranjang. Korban pelecehan perasaan. Keegoisan Akagi selalu membuatnya angkat tangan dan pasrah.

Tadi Akagi sempat terlelap dalam beberapa menit. Terlelap di antara jeda waktu setelah berjam-jam mereka bertarung dalam desahan biadab yang melelahkan. Terlelap karena puluhan orgasme seks yang dia keluarkan. Itu selalu menjadi pencapaian terbaik yang Kaga persembahkan untuk kekasihnya. Sedangkan Kaga? Mentok hanya pada empat kali orgasme saja sudah cukup bersyukur. Kadang Kaga ingin menangis mendapati dirinya selalu saja menjadi pihak yang mengalah. Tapi demi kebahagiaan sang kekasih, mungkin dia memang harus selalu rela.

"Kita, masih punya waktu lebih banyak lagi 'kan, sampai pagi. Jadi, bagaimana kalau ..." Akagi tersenyum manja, dipandangnya wajah Kaga yang kini sudah diam di depan wajahnya. Nakal, diulurkannya tangannya untuk menggerayangi bagian dada Kaga yang tanpa alas di sana. Meremas genit tumpukkan daging kenyal yang selalu saja bisa membuat Kaga menurut apa maunya. Tapi kali ini, Kaga merasa punya harga diri untuk menolak. Dia lelah. LELAH.

Sejak siang, selesai makan siang. Mereka bercinta berjam-jam. Hingga kini bulan pun sedang beristirahat. Gila saja.

"Ini sudah pagi Akagi- _san_. Kau belum puas juga?"

Kaga memprotes keras. Tapi Akagi tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Dia kenal sikap Kaga. Si jenius yang penurut. Si jenius keras kepala yang akan selalu luluh jika dia sudah membuka lebar pahanya di depan wajahnya. Akagi jadi tersenyum membayangkannya. Kontras dengan wajah datar Kaga yang kini ingin mengemis belas kasihan.

"Kau 'kan sudah beristirahat tadi. Apa tidak cukup untuk memulihkan tenagamu?" Akagi menyandarkan wajahnya di atas dada Kaga. Bergelayut manja sambil tangannya mengelus-elus permukaan kulit perut datar kekasihnya.

Akagi, sang gadis siang kenangan, gadis malam impian dan gadis cinta mendalam Kaga.

"Dasar maniak." Kaga merespon tindakan Akagi dengan sedikit kekesalan yang tak mampu dia tahan diujung lidahnya. Akagi memang maniak.

"Hei! Kau bilang apa?" Akagi yang tidak senang, mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kaga dengan ekspresi wajah tidak senang. Kaga membalas tatapannya sengit.

"Aku bilang. Maniak. Maniak Seks. Kau membudakiku untuk selalu memuaskanmu. Menjilati kulitmu, menghisap payudaramu. Melumat kewanitaanmu. Aku lelah, Akagi-san. Beri aku sedikit-"

"Kau jahat!"

Kaga terdiam singkat saat tanpa dia duga Akagi sudah memotong kalimat kekesalannya dengan gerakan mendorong tubuhnya keras. Untung saja dia tidak sampai terjungkal jatuh dari atas ranjang.

"Mati saja sana! Kalau perlu, kau nyanyi-nyanyi saja di lampu merah sambil telanjang biar ada orang yang mengasihanimu." Seru Akagi sambil berbaring memunggungi Kaga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia kesal dengan Kaga. Kesal karena menilainya serendah itu.

Inikah, gadis cinta mendalam miliknya- _Kaga_?

Diam-diam. Kaga jadi merasa bersalah juga. Ucapannya mungkin agak terlalu kasar. Tapi jika boleh jujur, dia memang sudah sangat lelah. Dari siang mereka sudah bercinta. Sedang ini sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi. Di mana rasa kemanusiaan Akagi untuknya? Lidahnya juga sudah keluh karena permainan-permainan yang dilakukannya di seluruh kulit putih kekasihnya.

Tidak mau menambah masalah. Kaga akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah juga. Akagi benar. Kekeraskepalaan Kaga tidak akan pernah berguna jika menghadapi dirinya. Kaga akan selalu menyerah lebih dulu. Diabaikan oleh Akagi, membuat Kaga seakan kehilangan hampir 70% napas hidupnya. Dulu kejadian seperti itu pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Digesernya tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Akagi perlahan. Berharap gadis siang kenangannya itu tidak menepis tangannya hingga membuat hatinya tersayat piluh karena penolakan. Tapi, yang ada, Akagi malah melakukannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Dasar perawan!" umpat Akagi. Masih dengan posisi memunggungi Kaga yang kini memasang ekspresi paling malang sedunia. Apa saja Akagi. Sebut dia apa saja. Dosen kepala batu. Si jenius budak seks atau apa saja. Asal jangan sebut dia perawan. Itu menyakiti hatinya.

Kini wajah Kaga semakin memelas. Gadis malam impiannya yang sedang berada dalam pandangannya kini marah padanya.

"Aku tadi hanya sedang lelah, Akagi- _san_. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Tiap kamis pagi, aku mengajar lebih awal." ucapnya membela diri. Hatinya miris. Teramat miris karena Akagi dengan seenaknya mengabaikan perasaannya.

Tanpa Kaga tahu. Dibalik selimut sana. Wajah Akagi sedang berseri membayangkan wajah memelas minta ampun Kaga padanya. Gadis iblis. Dasar penyihir.

"M-mungkin ..." Kaga mencoba bernegosiasi. Ini demi masa depan hubungannya dengan kekasih hati peremuk jiwa yang kini mati-matian mengabaikannya. Mungkin jika ditawari seks, Akagi akan memaafkannya.

"... mungkin, besok aku bisa membolos di jam pertama." Bisiknya menahan merah padam pada wajah datarnya. Paling tidak dia sudah mencoba untuk memberi penawaran pada Akagi. Jika sudah begini, selain makanan, seks adalah tawaran paling menarik untuk merebut perhatian pacarnya.

Mendengar itu, Akagi tersenyum lebar. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya genit sambil menahan luapan bunga-bunga mekar dalam dadanya. Kaga selalu saja bisa menurut apa maunya. Tapi dia enggan untuk menyerah. Biar Kaga tahu rasa.

"Pergi dari hadapanku. Aku tidak mau peduli lagi padamu." Akagi tetap bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Mengusir Kaga yang pada dasarnya pemilik kamar ini. Kemana perasaan Akagi saat ini. Ini sudah terlalu kejam. Teramat sangat kejam bagi seorang gadi baik seperti Kaga.

"T-tapi, ini kamarku kan?" ucap Kaga polos tak mengerti. Membuat Akagi merubah ekspresi bahagianya menjadi ekspresi menggeram. Dihempasnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Membiarkan kedua mata mereka saling menatap dalam jenis perasaan yang berbeda-beda.

"Jadi, kau mau mengusirku keluar dari kamarmu?" tanya Akagi pura-pura kesal. Dia paling tahu jika Kaga tidak akan mau membiarkannya marah seperti ini. Kaga bergeming.

"Baik. Aku pergi. Biar kau senang." Akagi bergerak turun dari ranjangnya. Menungging memunguti pakaiannya yang berserak di atas lantai. Sengaja membuat gerakan sakit hati agar Kaga tahu meminta maaf padanya.

"Akagi- _san_ , jangan marah. Baiklah, kau menang. Aku minta maaf. Besok aku akan minta izin tidak mengajar. Jangan pergi." Kaga menahan tangan Akagi dan menarik tubuh gadis itu jatuh dalam pelukannya. Kembali berbaring di atas ranjang yang selalu menjadi saksi betapa panasnya gelorah nafsu mereka. Akagi menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak sopan." Akagi memandang Kaga dengan wajah manjanya. Genit yang Kaga suka.

"Aku minta maaf." Kaga mendekap Akagi mengerat. Membuat Akagi merekahkan senyum di wajahnya. Kulit mereka saling bergesek penuh rangsangan. Akagi mendekap Kaga semakin dalam.

"Jadi, malam ini kita akan bermain lagi kan?" serunya mengecup lipatan leher Kaga perlahan. Sambil sesekali meniupnya, membuat Kaga mendesah. Jika saja Kaga menolak lagi kemauan Akagi, mungkin dia akan mendapati dirinya hidup dalam kekosongan tanpa gadis cinta mendalamnya ini.

"Ah, asal kau senang. Kita bisa bercinta selamanya." Ucap Kaga menahan hasratnya.

Akagi memang selalu membuatnya kalah. Akagi selalu bisa membuatnya menyerah. Gadis itu seperti penyihir yang sudah memanipulasi perasaan manusianya. Membudakinya dengan seks dan gairah. Kaga selalu jatuh dalam pelukannya. Tapi, mungkin itulah kemauannya.

* * *

Kaga membuka pintu kamarnya. Didapatinya Akagi yang sedang duduk menatapi televisi dengan tampilan pria-pria tampan dalam pandangan. Satu hal yang Kaga tahu. Akagi sangat menyukai pria-pria tampan dalam televisi itu. Tapi, satu hal lain yang tak ingin Kaga sangkal. Gairah seksnya sudah merayap keseluruh tubuhnya. Dia sengaja pulang terburu-buru untuk segera menemui Akagi dan mengajaknya telanjang di atas ranjang. Salahkan teman-temannya yang membuatnya terangsang karena cerita-cerita kotor mereka tentang gaya-gaya seks yang mereka lakukan tiap malam. Sesekali Kaga juga ingin memonopoli Akagi, tentunya.

"Akagi- _san_. Aku ingin menunggangimu sampai pagi malam ini." ucapnya. Memandangi wajah Akagi yang kini menatapnya horor dengan gumpalan kripik yang masih menyumbat mulutnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Aku juga membeli beberapa 'mainan' untuk permainan kita-"

"Aku lelah. Selesai nonton aku ingin tidur. Besok ada rapat dengan beberapa direktur yang akan bergabung dalam perusahaan yang kupimpin."

Akagi menarik pandangannya dari wajah tak terima Kaga. Jika Akagi sudah bicara begini. Pasti. Pasti ini adalah penolakan yang tidak main-main. Padahal tadi Kaga dengan girang menyempatkan waktu untuk membeli _vibrator_ baru untuk mereka gunakan.

"Tapi, kali ini aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya Akagi- _san_. Aku-" ucapan Kaga terhenti. Saat siaran televisi sudah selesai dan Akagi mengangkat tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mematikan daya televisi dan membiarkan semua sampah makanannya berserak di sofa. Ditinggalkannya Kaga yang masih menahan kata di ujung lidahnya. Membiarkan matanya mengikuti gerak Akagi yang kini sudah berbaring menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku lelah. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, aku tidak suka dipaksa." Ucapan terakhir Akagi membuat Kaga terjatuh dalam posisinya. Sialan. Padahal dia sudah sangat ingin orgasme berkali-kali malam ini.

Akagi, gadis siang kenangan, gadis malam impain dan cint mendalamnya. Mungkin memang seorang jelmaan penyihir yang paling kejam sedunia.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku bermain sendirian malam ini." seru Kaga merenungi kesialannya seorang diri. Sedang Akagi, sudah terlelap dengan suara dengkuran kecil yang mengisi pendengarannya.

.

.

.

Akagi sialan! Dasar penyihir bajingan!

* * *

An : Saya demam.


End file.
